Faith
by Cyclops is Right
Summary: Kyle Rayner/Soranik Natu one shot about reconciliation and getting back together.


Kyle Rayner, former White Lantern and now a current screwup.

Well, that would be putting it too harshly. When Kyle reformed back into a Green Lantern, things had been fine. He saved the day countless more times and… oh, he lost another girl.

Not Carol Ferris, he wasn't too torn up when they had parted ways. He knew he was a rebound for her to charge up on love energy and didn't really think too much of it. He was happy she was back with Hal.

He was thinking about Soranik Natu, daughter of Thaal Sinestro, captor of his heart at the time.

Kyle sighs, and looks through a department store's display window to see his sorry face staring straight back at him in the reflection. The display window had winter clothes for hims and hers, donned by the respective mannequins holding hands. It only reminded him how terrible his love life had been for as long as he could remember, and how he's going to be lonely this upcoming Christmas.

Sure they were also they guys- Hal, Guy, and John, but he didn't want to impose on their festivities. For a moment he wonders what would've happened if he stayed with Soranik for this long, and how adorable it would be to teach her about Christmas, how confused she would be. And if he stayed long with her, and their child Sarko would be born, would they even celebrate it together?

It was unlikely that Sarko, their son from the future would be born now. No thanks to Kyle keeping secrets.

Sarko time traveled to the past to wreak havoc and had died in the process, Kyle only knowing that Sarko were he and Soranik's son until Soranik did an autopsy. Once she found out she turned on him and all the Green Lanterns, becoming what Sinestro always wanted her to be.

A heavy handed tyrant. All because of him.

Kyle instinctively reaches a hand over his right chest where Soranik's brand lies beneath his coat and shirt. It was a reminder of what he had done to her and he thought about it every day.

He goes to turn away and start walking on the frostbitten sidewalk, but something else appeared in the display window that stopped him.

There was a figure who had a fur coat with the hood obscuring their face, casting a shadow over most of their features but there was an unmistakable reddish magenta hue of skin.

"Sora." Kyle greets, without looking behind. "You came and found me?"

Soranik doesn't answer and nor does she move.

Upon her lack of reaction, Kyle sighed and turned to face her. "What are you doing here? Came to tell me of something terrible the Sinestro Corps is going to do?"

"No." Soranik replies in a low tone.

"Then what Sora? What is it?" Kyle asks, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

Soranik lifts her head to him, just enough so that he could see her face. "I…" she starts, unable to find any words to say.

Feeling a cold wind of despair crawl up his spine Kyle starts walking away, leaving Soranik in front of the store window.

"Kyle wait."

Kyle turns around to see Soranik's hurt expression staring right at him. "What Sora, what?"

Soranik looks to the left of her, reading the store's advertisement. "What's… Christmas?"

This obviously wasn't what she wanted to say but it would make the conversation much easier with a lighter topic.

Kyle presses his lips into a thin line and awkwardly totters on his feet. "Well… there's the companionship and love your fellow man aspect of it, and then there's the Nativity aspect of it. _Papa Dios _and all. Father God. The birth of Jesus."

Soranik tilts her head questionably, "God? Which god is this?" she asks.

"God." Kyle replies, not intending to be vague. "That's what we call him usually, he's a god we cannot see, but we can feel him."

_"We? _Do _you_ believe in this invisible God?" Soranik presses with an air of curiosity.

Kyle nods, "Well yeah. But to each their own I suppose."

"But you say he's invisible. You cannot see him?"

"It takes faith." Kyle answers.

_"Faith." _Soranik repeats, as if trying to piece it together.

Kyle offers up his hand to her, "The kind of faith it takes to believe in the seemingly impossible or unjust. The kind of faith that requires love."

At this point, Kyle was speaking less of God and more about his relationship with Soranik.

Soranik hesitates to take his hand but does so anyway. "Kyle I…" she mumbled before she is cut off by Kyle drawing her up close.

"It's okay Sora, I'm the one that hurt you." Kyle says, putting a finger to her lips.

If this were any other occasion after their breakup, Soranik would've broken his finger and turn it into some kind of keychain. That would've been exaggeration up to some degree, but Soranik came to _him_ to talk about what happened. She missed what they had, despite the flaws the two had. They were fairly opposite with Kyle's somewhat carefree attitude at times and her hard tone. But for the most part they messed well together.

If neither of them realized that Sarko was their son, they would've been together long enough so that he could be born. Soranik was thinking about that a lot lately, and if she isn't with Kyle now or ever down the line it would be highly possible that Sarko wouldn't exist. Maybe then they could've stopped him from becoming a villain.

Soranik looks into Kyle's eyes with tears brimming at the seams. "Kyle… I have faith in us."

"What?"

"Kyle, I want to be together again."

Kyle blinks, unsure where this sudden emotion is coming from. He almost wanted to feel her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever or something. "But- the GLs… th-the Sinestro Corps-"

_"Shhh._ Have a little a little faith." Soranik says, leaning closely. "I'm sorry for scarring you. We should've worked it out like normal adults."

"Normal adults who have rings for weapons and travel through outer space." Kyle interjects.

Soranik rolls her eyes and corrects herself. "Normal by our standards. Now kiss me."

Kyle smirks and rests his forehead on hers. "Don't have to tell me twice."


End file.
